Love Sick
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Bakugo has a crush, so he visits Recovery Girl to get rid of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Written to celebrate not being the only MHA fan I know anymore. I discussed this idea with Underdog Hero and it somehow turned into a light Bakugo/Todoroki fic because I couldn't decide who to pair Bakugo with, but this had the most comic potential. My stories also keep getting shorter and I can't figure out why.**

Bakugo tossed himself onto the bed in the nurse's office with more vigor and annoyance than usual. The showy act of annoyance was followed by a brief pause, giving Recovery Girl just enough time to quirk her eyebrow inquisitively before the teenager demanded, "I need some medicine."

Normally, he hated being sent to the recovery ward. It was like the principal's office, but with needles and stale cough drop smell, making it at least ten times worse. If he weren't so frickin' desperate –

"What appears to be the problem?" Recovery Girl asked, with a calmness that would have soothed most people but instead made Bakugo feel itchy and needing to punch something.

What was Bakugo's problem? Well, sometimes when he was actually in punching distance from Todoroki he got distracted and wanted to admire his pretty eyes instead. Or something even worse might happen, like when he thought about holding hands or yesterday when he imagined confessing instead of paying attention in class or thinking about what it would feel like to brush Todoroki's bangs aside and telling him straightforwardly that his dad was an asshole. (It wasn't like Bakugo needed some special reason to do that, he just thought Todoroki's dad was an asshole.) Gross. It was hard to believe some of his classmates thought of things like this all the time.

"I have a c-crush," Bakugo spat out.

He definitely did not stutter at the last word. This stupid, gross crush was just making his brain imagine weird things, like that disturbing tendency to seize up whenever he saw or thought about Todoroki lately!

"Is that all?" Recovery Girl asked, pausing in the middle of rifling through some folders.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

 _No, he did not._ They'd already been through this – at least, they had when he'd rehearsed it in his head earlier, and he definitely did not stutter then.

"If that's all and there are no other symptoms, there's nothing I can do for you."

Bakugo let that sink in for a few seconds.

"WHADDYA MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO?!"

(If only he could recover from stupid crushes as quickly as he recovered his temper.)

Without so much as flinching, Recovery Girl spun her chair around and began putting files away, which was actually worse than watching her take them out, because it indicated she saw nothing wrong with him and really wasn't going to help him. "I assure you, what you're going through is perfectly natural for your age."

"I don't care if it's natural, I want it to stop!"

Lately, Bakugo had been having a lot of feelings. Not just crush feelings, although those were definitely the worse. Feelings unrelated to explosions and killing things and proving he was the best hero in the world.

"I understand this must be hard on you. Lately, I'm sure you've been having a lot of feelings. Not just related to your crush, although I'm sure those are the hardest for you right now. Feelings unrelated to explosions and killing things and proving you're the best hero in the world, but that's a good thing. It means you're growing up, maturing into a young adult."

Bakugo's face was doing its best rabid dog impression as his brain tried to process how Recovery Girl could somehow read minds, but not cure a stupid crush.

"I can't give you anything to make it go away, but if you ever need someone to talk to I would be glad to listen," Recovery Girl finished with a tranquil smile. Her voice was light and inquiring, but she was straightening her stack of files about him like she couldn't care less.

Heh. That worked just fine for Bakugo. Talking with someone who was invested in his love life would've only made the situation worse. And awkward.

"No, I do NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT," came Bakugo's reply. It ended in a yell that he hadn't intended to happen. However, Recovery Girl was once again unimpressed by his lung capacity.

"Suit yourself."

"Maybe I will!" Bakugo growled nonsensically.

He had already stomped halfway out the door as Recovery Girl called after him, "Do try not to let it distract you from your classes too much, and best of luck!"

The door closed behind him with a maybe intentional, maybe not slam. Waiting in the hallway for his turn to see Recovery Girl was the last person Bakugo wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here?" Bakugo snapped at Todoroki, lips curling upward in annoyance over the other boy's unexpected presence. He swore to not feel even remotely happy about seeing Todoroki and to ignore the _swooshing_ in his stomach that made him curious about what it might feel like to be nice instead of good at stuff. How was he supposed to fight crime if he was getting freaking jello legs all of the time?!

Following a long, slow blink, as if Todoroki were just as shocked to see him, the other boy replied, "I think I'm allergic to you. Every time I'm near you, my stomach feels _swooshy_ and – "

Todoroki had been about to say "my legs get shaky", but nobody could hear him over the sound of Bakugo's frustrated explosions.

 **You know that feeling when the whole world is out to get you (about your stupid crush)? Bakugo does.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Every time I see Bakugo, I get shakes."

"Only around Bakugo?"

Todoroki nodded. An untrained eye couldn't have spotted the difference, but he appeared a little more sullen than usual. And even though he was confused, Recovery Girl didn't find his situation all that peculiar. The first statement alone was enough to make a diagnosis with.

"Sometimes my face gets feverish."

"It's a crush."

"Whenever that happens, my chest and throat start to feel tighter."

"You have a crush."

"And when my heart speeds up, I find myself unsure of how to act."

"All signs of a crush."

"I think I'm allergic to..." Todoroki trailed off suddenly, glancing up as if he'd heard her for the first time. "What's a crush?"

Recovery Girl held back a sigh. She'd seen some strange things in all of her days, but never anyone who needed help quite as much as these two.

 **I'm bad at writing actual romance and this is too much of a crack fic to start taking it seriously now, so it definitely ends here. o3o**


End file.
